


It's In The Blood

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Vampire Bites, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: "Who are you?""I want you think of millenniums martyred by eons combined by time without end. I have been around that long." he said, his dark eyes glinting in the darkness.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	It's In The Blood

__

_One day men will look back and say that I gave birth to the twentieth century-Jack The Ripper_

* * *

**_London, England_**

**_1888_ **

It was September, a strange and breathless time. It was the signaling of the end of summer and the beginning of fall. For Lady Rey of Jakku, the start of something new. For the past six months she had been transitioning--- _changing_ \---adapting to what was to be a new way of life for her.

Gazing down at the glinting diamond ring on her left hand, it's intimidating meaning glowering up at her. Swallowing hard, she tried to come to terms with the fact that in just six weeks she would be known to British society as Mrs. Poe Dameron. He was not the sort of man Rey would have chosen for an ideal husband, but she could not brush off his act of kindness towards her and her family, particularly after the tragic loss of both her father and her brother.

However, it did amaze her that he had not been able to find a suitable wife and was already in his mid-thirties.

It unnerved her to a degree that she would be sharing a bed with a man who she barely even knew beyond a one-time civilized conversation with over tea. What sort of things would they even talk about once they had become husband and wife? Or worse, what would their first night together be like?

Rey had always envisioned her wedding-night to be one filled with the overthrows of an unyielding passion, of a love that consumed her _very_ soul.

Now, it seemed she didn't have a choice in the matter. And yet one thing was as certain now as it had been since the day Poe had proposed to her: she did _not_ love him. A part of her had always believed that and she didn't exactly know how dominant that part might be yearned for a life of adventure, for passion and _maybe_ even a little danger. 

If she were to live the remainder of her life without ever being able to experience _any_ of these dearly sought out desires, she felt that her heart would surely give out and she'd be left to die alone and feel equally just as unhappy. 

"I've _never_ felt so alone," she muttered tearfully to herself as she clung to her old-rag doll for comfort.

Unbeknownst to her, through the smog spilling through the cobblestoned streets of merry old London, a towering figure shrouded in darkness had heard her call. He had come after tireless years of searching---to _fulfill_ her every need. It's in the _blood_ and even from where he was standing near the flickering lamppost under a full moon, staring up in her bedroom--he _heard_ it sing.

_You're not alone....._

Lord Ren was no stranger to these English shores, oh no. In a place in time throughout his long history, it had once been a place of comfort, of the home he thought he had long since lost. And for the first time in nearly over a thousand years, they were about to become so once again. The call had come nearly after a century of roaming throughout the harsh winters of Romania; something _or_ someone had told Ren that it was time to return home.

Now as he gazed up at the two-story townhouse, he realized that it had been her.... _Rey._ His dear beloved Rey who had been calling to him. Her loneliness struck a core within him so deep he could no longer keep his promise to watch from a distance.

He _had_ to know her. He _had_ to be with her....and he would kill _any_ who stood in is way of making that happen.

* * *

But he could not have returned to London at a worse time. Rumors of a deranged serial killer bled the daily newspapers: five victims in the span of just three months, each murder more ghastly than the last. If it was true that a vampire was responsible for these gruesome deaths, they would pay the ultimate penalty for over-exposure if their kind.

Ren had been quite surprised that the elders had let the murders go on for this long. In fact, he found the absence to all of this rather....distressing. 

Vampires were meant to blend within the human society and feed only when necessary or at least that’s what Ren had been instructed by his maker. For over a millennium, he had succeeded in that task.

He's dined with the finest; emperors, princes and the like. Consorted with Queen's behind closed doors while sharing their lust for power and deception and whispered into the ears of King's who's names have long since been forgotten; weathered by time. But the time of peace was about to come to an abrupt end; bloodlust amongst vampires reigned and Ren knew it would only be a matter of time before the cobblestone streets of the once peaceful city he called home turned crimson red. 

"It would seem that we've come to London at a very inconvenient time, Hux," Ren stated as he placed his copy of the early morning paper down onto the table. Reaching for his tea, he turned his attention to his chauffeur, his confidant and only remaining friend left in this world. "This Jack the Ripper will make it difficult for us to go forward with _all_ of our plans."

"Shall we cancel tonight's events, sir?" Hux asked. 

"No," Ren answered with a shake of his head. "We shall press forward as agreed. Normally, I would suggest otherwise, but, there may not be enough time to secure a second ball; not with Miss Kenobi's wedding date lingering so close. No, I must seize the opportunity when I have the chance."

"You are still convinced that it was her calling to you after all these years, sir?"

"There can be _no_ mistaking a call such as that, _my_ friend," Ren replied, clasping his ghostly-pale hands together in a delicate manner. "Despite what is happening in Romania at the moment, I felt compelled to return home."

Even now, her sadness, her sorrow, her ache to find belonging was calling to him. It had taken every bit of restraint that Ren possessed not to enter her private chambers in the middle of the night and whisk her away away from the world she knew and be drawn into his own. For now, he would follow through on his alibi in order to become close not only to his beloved Rey, but all those she knew.

Posing as a the son of an investor who can come into a great inheritance, he felt it would make it become easier for him to become acquainted with Rey's closest friends and with Rey, herself. 

"Have all the invitations been sent out?" Ren asked, taking a final sip of his tea before getting to his feet.

Nodding, Hux answered that everything had been sent out the week prior and he had made absolutely sure that Rey would be in attendance alongside her fiancé, Mr. Dameron. A quirk of a smile grew across Ren's blood-red lips at this news. 

"Excellent," said Ren quickly. "We shall see what is so special about this Mr. Dameron. Were you able to find out anything more on your errands?"

"Yes, sir." Hux then reached into the breast pocket of his suit and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unraveled it in a single-swift motion before reading it aloud for Ren to hear. "Mr. Dameron, is an bank clerk in downtown London. According to his superiors, he's a very highly-praised and very-well liked man in the society. He comes from common wealth and most it is inherited. Miss Kenobi was not originally his first choice for a bride but he had excellent relations to the recently deceased father and brother."

"A man in his mid-thirties, unmarried is surely to be the talk of the British society," Ren murmured, peeking through a stack of papers on his desk. "Miss Kenobi is young, beautiful, virtuous, and praised in the highest accord. Any man with any sense would, of course, no doubt see that as a prosperous opportunity."

"I have heard it, sir, that she has been somewhat hesitant of the marriage with Mr. Dameron, even going as far as to delay the wedding." Hux addressed in a firm voice. 

Ren found that last bit humorous as well as intriguing. _Clever girl, you are, my love. But fear not, once we have had the chance to meet there will no need for such hesitation._

"But, of course! You would be too, if you were a young woman being literally forced into a situation very similar to hers, Hux," said Kylo. Hux just glad that his master did not happen to see the rather smug expression that lit up his face on that particular comment, but, he was certain that Ren had felt it. "I shall have to feed, of course, before all the guests arrive other wise my cover story will be blown to smithereens before it's even had a chance to begin."

"I shall call for the coachman, sir," Hux began, but was stopped when Ren moved past him to grab for his cloak and top hat. His towering, slim figure gave off an eerie appearance even in the dim-light of the oil-lamps flickering to his immediate right. 

"There is not enough time," said Ren, placing the top-hat over his thick mane of wavy dark hair. "I must make this kill sufficient and quick if I am to return on time."


End file.
